


Time Runs Out.

by sweet_summer_nights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fandom, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smut, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_summer_nights/pseuds/sweet_summer_nights
Summary: Updates are suspended for the next few weeks to family bereavement.Draco Malfoy wants her, wants her in his bed, on his desk, everywhere and anywhere.30 days, 720 hours, 43,200 minutes, 2,592,000 seconds.That’s how long he’s given himself to fuck Hermione Granger out his system.What could possible go wrong?This is a work in progress and will be updated regularly.Get ready for some serious smut.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Adrian Pucey, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Walking down the street the base of the music was getting stronger. He could feel it. A group of women walked past talking loudly and catcalling to a group of men. Muggles. They never could handle their poison. 

He made his way inside. The base of the music pulsing it’s way through his body. That was before he was even in the main room. The bouncer opened the door and the music and lights assaulted his senses. 

It took him a minute to adjust but when he did he took in the scene. Bodies writhing and cavorting on the dance floor, as he glided through them he couldn’t help but notice women and men were looking at him. The women batting their eyelashes trying to entice him to dance and the men some saw him as an alpha male that was here to take what he wanted and some were looking at him like they wanted to be dominated by him. 

He smirked to himself as he made his way up the stairs to the balcony. He always found his friends up here. This was their space. No one else was permitted unless one of them said so. 

“Oh look the Dragon has finally arrived. About bloody time mate!” He looked over at Theodore Nott, fellow Slytherin, total bellend and best friend. 

“Alright Nott you wanker. I thought I better grace you with my presence make sure you behave yourself.” Theo chuckled. 

“You could do with misbehaving oh tall and brooding one. Maybe if you dipped your wick once in a while you’d be less tense, hmmm?” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Leave him alone Nott. We all know he’s a lost cause.” Adrian Pucey was sitting drinking what looked like fire whiskey. 

“Pucey, what the fuck you doing here? Thought you were under the thumb for the foreseeable?” Adrian shot Draco a look. 

“Well when you come home to finding your Mrs bent over the dining table getting railed it kind of kills the relationship Malfoy.” Adrian took another long sip. 

“So Pucey is out to get over his cheating Mrs.” Blaise Zabini eyed Draco. 

“Sorry about that Pucey but hey better to find out now before you decided to marry this one. Any chance of a drink? Also where are the girls? Don’t tell me they still aren’t here?” Draco sat next to Theo as a fire whiskey was poured for him. 

“Oh the girls are here. I think Parkinson said they were going to do a once over and see if there were any potentials.” Draco laughed. 

“You two still denying that you like each other?” Theo’s cheeks turned pink. 

“I’ll have you know Malfoy we are both fine with just shagging on occasion. It benefits us both. No feelings just hot sex.” Draco cocked his eyebrow at his friend. 

“If you say so Nott but we all know if Parkinson said she’d be yours you’d have her locked down and tied up.” Theo smirked. 

“I’ve already had her tied up. She quite likes it -“ 

“Fuck me Nott we don’t need to know the ins and outs of you and Parkinson shagging.” Blaise grimaced and took a sip of his drink. 

“Oh Zabini, you are just jealous that I am getting layed and you aren’t -“

“Who’s getting layed now?” Pansy Parkinson stepped onto the balcony. She cocked an eyebrow at Theo who was now shrinking into his seat. 

“Nott here was telling us he’s hoping to get layed tonight. Maybe you should take him for a walk round Parkinson.” The group laughed and Theo’s cheeks went even redder. 

“Draco darling don’t embarrass him. I’m sure I can find him someone.” Pansy had a glint in her eye. 

“You’ll never guess who we bumped into?” Daphne Greengrass walked past the boys and sat across from Draco. He noticed how Pucey was eyeing her up. He always knew Pucey had a soft spot for her. 

“Go on the Greengrass, tell us!” Theo checked out Pansy’s legs as she walked past. 

“Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger! We bumped into them in the loo. Told them they should come and join us. I’ve got to admit they are all looking amazing. Wouldn’t you say Pansy?” Pansy nodded in agreement and glanced at Draco. 

“Granger in particular is looking rather radiant.” Pansy crossed her legs over and started to dangle her high heel on her foot. Draco didn’t miss how Theo swallowed and shifted in his seat. 

“Alright there Nott?” 

“Mmmmm? what? yes fine, fine.” 

Pansy and Daphne shrieked with excitement. 

“Oh my god you guys came! Come in. Boys transfigure some more chairs.” Three chairs appeared beside Pansy and Daphnes chairs. Draco couldn’t see who Pansy and Daphne were talking too but he had an idea. 

“Quick reintroductions, Blaise, Adrian, Theo and Draco.” She pointed to each of the boys. 

“Boys Luna, Ginny and Hermione.” 

Draco looked at Luna, her blonde hair was up and she still had this airy fairyness about her. She wore a short pale pink sundress. Ginny’s red hair was short now, she wore jeans, a red tank top and a leather jacket and then his eyes fell on Granger, her once frizzy brown hair was poker straight, she had on a denim skirt, a pink top and heels. The space between her skirt and top showed a band of flesh that showed off a tattoo. Granger had a tattoo. How he’d like to lick that strip of flesh. 

“So nice to see you all again.” Luna sat and so did the other two girls. 

Everyone was making polite chit chat as the drinks flowed. 

“So Granger what’s new with you? Still with that dope Weasley? No offence Ginny.” Ginny shot Theo a look. 

“Just back from a year working in America at the MACUSA and no Ron and I aren’t together anymore. I believe he and Lavender Brown are together.” She plastered a fake smile on her face. Obviously something happened there. 

“Working away in America. You always were the brightest within our year.” Blaise tipped his drink to Hermione. Her cheeks flushed. 

“Hmmm yes. But having brains isn’t everything.” She tilted her drink to him. 

“Right enough chat let’s go and dance.” Daphne got up and the girls followed. Draco couldn’t help but watch Hermione’s tanned legs walk past him. His eyes trailed up the rest of her and he found her looking at him. She cocked an eyebrow at him and made her way down the stairs. Busted. 

“Ok, what have those girls been doing cause wow. Have you seen them. I mean fuck me.” Theo was practically drooling. 

“I mean yeah they look alright I guess.” Adrians head had not been turned from Daphne. 

Theo stood up and stretched out his arms. “I’m going for a piss- actually maybe I’ll just stand here a minute. The views not bad.” The other three boys looked at him as he smirked. 

All of them stood up and looked in the direction Theo was. On the dance floor the girls were dancing. Throwing their hands up in the air and shaking their hips. 

Only one girl stood out for him. Granger. She and Ginny had their backs to each other and they had their hands in the air, jumping and grinding on each other. More of Grangers skin was on display and Draco couldn’t take his eyes off her. Gone was the nerdy, bookworm girl with the frizzy hair and instead was this woman who oozed confidence and sex appeal. She looked up at the balcony and their eyes met. She ran her hands up her body slowly and seductively never breaking eye contact. 

“Have you seen Granger? What a little minx she is.” Oh Draco had seen her. The hard on in his trousers was all proof he needed that he had seen her and that he wanted her. Game on Granger. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione stared in the mirror and reapplied her lip glass. 

“I am so glad you agreed to come out with us Hermione. It’s what we all need, maybe I’ll find someone to help me forget about Harry.”   


Ginny and Harry had not long broken up. With him and auror training and Ginny playing Quidditch their relationship couldn’t handle the strain made the relationship crumble. 

“Is there not a chance the two of you will get back together? I mean you’ve both been through so much together.” Hermione looked at her friend in the mirror their eyes meeting. 

“I mean, maybe but for the moment we are not together so we can do what we want. What about you and Ron?” Hermione shot Ginny a look. 

“Yeah that’s very over. Once you find your boyfriend is fucking someone else - well it kind of breaks that relationship. I know I was away in America but it still didn’t give him a pass to go and shag Lavender. No I think it’s for the best. Now I can concentrate on work and having some fun. Preferably some non complicated fun.” Hermione ran her brush through her hair. It had been charmed to always keep her hair straight. Goodbye frizzy hair. 

“Oh my god Daph! Look it’s Ginny and Hermione! What are you guys doing here?” Pansy and Daphne came over and hugged both the girls. 

“Hey Daphne and Pansy. Look at you guys. Luna told us about this place. She’s in the loo.” Pansy smiled warmly at them both. After the war they all came back together and finished their final year at Hogwarts. The girls had all put their differences aside and had all become friends. 

“You’ll have to come sit with us. We have the balcony. The boys are there now.” Ginny looked at Hermione. She knew the choice was hers. 

“Ok we’ll come up once Luna is ready.” Daphne and Pansy retreated and Luna came out. 

“Was that Pansy I heard? Or am I hearing things again?” Hermione and Ginny both smiled. 

“Yes Luna that was Daphne and Pansy. They’ve invited us to sit with them and some of the boys up on the balcony.” Luna applied some blush. 

“Hmmmm I wonder who the boys are?” Hermione also wondered who was up on the balcony. 

*

“Oh my god you guys came! Come in. Boys transfigure some more chairs.” Hermione couldn’t see who Pansy was talking too. Luna and Ginny walked in and Hermione was now able to see. 

Pansy and Daphne sat down and their was three more chairs beside them. 

“Quick reintroductions, Blaise, Adrian, Theo and Draco.” She pointed to each of the boys. 

“Boys Luna, Ginny and Hermione.” 

“So nice to see you all again.” Luna sat and so did Ginny and Hermione. 

Hermione sat across from Blaise Zabini, she’d not had much interaction with Blaise at school. He kept himself quite guarded. He would rather observe than be at the centre of attention that much she had gathered. 

Adrian Pucey, he was a few years above the others at school. He’d fought at Hogwarts on the side of good. He didn’t agree with his pureblood parents. He had been a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. 

Theodore Nott, he was always a joker at school, quite clever but had no filter. He always hung around with Malfoy. From what she could gather the two were best friends. She’d often see them joking around while being surrounded by girls. 

Then there was Malfoy. He had filled out their last year at Hogwarts but looking at him now he’d got even broader. His blonde hair was longer now. Long enough to grab while he was - seriously Hermione head out the gutter for merlins sake. 

“So Granger what’s new with you? Still with that dope Weasley? No offence Ginevra.” Hermione smirked into her drink. Ginny hated when people used her given name. Strike one Theo. 

“Just back from a year working in America at the MACUSA and no Ron and I aren’t together anymore. I believe he and Lavender Brown are together.” She plastered a smile on her face. None of them needed to know about Ron cheating on her. 

“Working away in America. You always were the brightest witch in our year.” Blaise tipped his drink to her. She felt her cheeks flush. 

“Hmmm yes. But having brains isn’t everything.” She tilted her drink back to him.   


Sometimes she wished people saw her as more than just a brainy witch. It would be nice to let go and not have to be this person that everyone expected her to be. 

“Right enough chat let’s go and dance.” Daphne got up and Hermione was glad to get away from the questions. 

Hermione could feel eyes on her. She turned and saw Malfoy trailing his eyes up her. Was Malfoy checking her out? Her hazel eyes met his grey eyes, he was checking her out. She cocked an eyebrow at him and made her way down the stairs. Yes Draco Malfoy had indeed been checking her out. She felt a shiver run up her spine. 

The girls were dancing away when Pansy shouted over. 

“The boys are watching. Let’s give them something to watch.” She instantly grabbed Luna and Daphne and they were in some sort of three way dance sandwich. 

Ginny and Hermione had their backs to each other and started to move up and down against each other. Hermione knew her top had ridden up and more skin was on display but she didn’t care. She knew he was watching her. 

She looked up at the balcony and she locked eyes with Draco. Oh he was watching her alright. 

She’d give him something to watch. 

She slowly began to run her hands up her body slowly and seductively brushing against her hips, stomach and breasts before running her fingers through her hair. She never broke eye contact with him and he never with her. She felt sexy and confident and she liked the fact she was teasing Draco Malfoy.

She liked Draco Malfoy watching her. 


	3. Chapter 3

The group came piling out the club. 

“What now? Are we really all going home? The night is still young and I haven’t had my dick sucked yet.” Theo pouted as he threw his arm over Pansy’s shoulders. 

“Honestly Theo you are such a brat.” Pansy smirked and playfully shoved him. 

“Maybe the Dragon will let us continue to party in his cave?” Theo looked at Draco with a mischievous grin. 

“Why the fuck is it always my house? Why don’t any of you fuckers offer - ever?” Draco looked at the group. 

“Bigger house.” Blaise shrugged. 

“Better booze.” Adrian chuckled. 

“It’s massive.” Pansy smirked at Draco and he laughed. 

“Plenty of rooms for shagging in.” The group groaned at Theo. 

“Fucksakes Theo! Do you ever think with your brain and not your cock?” Pansy huffed. 

Theo stayed quiet for a good thirty seconds. “No afraid not darling.” He gave her his trademark cheeky smirk. 

“So? What will it be all tall brooding one?” Theo hopping from one foot to another. Such a fucking child. 

“Fine! But no shagging!” Theo clapped. 

At that moment Ginny, Luna and Hermione walked out the club. 

“Come on ladies the party hasn’t even started. We are all going back to the Dragons cave.” Ginny, Luna and Hermione looked at Theo blankly. 

“Dragons cave?” Hermione asked. Draco cringed he hated that bloody nickname, it was all his mothers fault. 

“Yeah Mr Tall and Brooding, Dragon, Slytherin Prince, Slick Git, Daddy, Malfoy or if you must Draco.” The girls chuckled. 

“Well if it’s ok with Draco we will happily come with you guys.” Luna looked at Draco giving him puppy dog eyes. 

“Sure! Why not!” Draco turned and started walking towards his home. He was going to kill Theo. 

*

The group were spread throughout the downstairs of Draco’s house. Hermione had to admit it but his house was nice. She really expected it to be decked out in green and silver like a Slytherin common room but how wrong she had been. 

“Draco your house is gorgeous. If I was honest I was expecting green, silver and snakes.” Ginny laughed. 

“Just because I’m a Slytherin doesn’t mean I can’t like other colours Weasette.” Draco teased Ginny. 

Hermione got up and made her way to the bathroom. They’d gotten a quick tour from Pansy of downstairs so she knew where it was. 

“FUCK! That’s it Pansy. Fucking suck my cock. Play with my balls.” Hermione backed away from the door and quickly cast a silencing spell. She wasn’t paying attention and backed into something hard and warm. 

“Oh Godric sorry.” She turned to see Draco staring down at her 

“Sorry, sorry. I was away to use the loo but it’s occupied.” Draco looked over her shoulder. 

“Yeah - emm Pansy and Theo. I cast a silencing spell so no one else’s ears would be assaulted.” Draco huffed. 

“Every fucking time. Last time it was the kitchen. I had to buy a new kitchen table. No amount of cleaning can remove Theo’s arse prints.” Hermione chuckled. 

“Come on Granger I’ll show you the bathroom upstairs.” He walked up the stairs in front of her and she couldn’t help but check out his ass. 

She suddenly had an image of her nails digging into his ass as he fucked her. 

He turned to say something and caught her staring. He quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“So in here and through that door is the bathroom.” Hermione was glad to freshen up. She looked at her flushed face and splashed some cold water on herself to try and cool her down, she felt like she was on fire. She was mortified that Draco had caught her checking out his ass. 

Hermione came out the bathroom and Draco was sitting on the bed. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me.” She had a look around the bedroom. It had lovely dark wood furniture, one grey wall and the rest was white and crisp. 

“It’s fine I wasn’t in a rush to go back to all those assholes. I love my friends but sometimes I just want to kill them.” They both laughed and Hermione came across a bookshelf. She then spotted photos. Photos of Draco and his parents, him and his friends and photos of him in his Quidittch uniform. Was she in Draco Malfoy’s bedroom? 

He watched her walking around his bedroom. She stopped at the bookcase and he could tell she realised this was his bedroom. She was in his bedroom. 

“ So what happened with you and Weasley?” He really wanted to know why a twat like Weasley let a prize like Hermione go. Hermione looked at him. 

“He cheated. He wanted someone that wanted to stay at home and care for him. Someone that was happy to have the same life his mum and dad have. He’s with Lavender Brown now.” Lavender Brown! He cheated on Hermione with her. Merlin Weasley was dumber than he thought. 

“And what do you want?” He was curious. What did she want from life. What was the inner workings of her mind. 

“I want passion, excitement. I want someone that can have me wet and wanting just by talking to me. I want someone who will take me to my darkest desires but also give me the gentle touch too. I was too much for Ronald. He couldn’t handle all my wants and needs.” She looked at Draco almost like she forgot who she was talking too. 

Fuck me he wanted her bad. He wanted to be the one to take her to her darkest desires to drag her into his too. He wanted to cater to her every whim and have her begging for more. 

“Well Granger -“ 

“Fucking hell! Can’t you put some sort of no shagging spell on Theo. They are in the loo fucking. You might need to redecorate your bathroom after this Malfoy. I don’t know why they don’t just admit they fancy the pants off each other.” Blaise looked between Hermione and Draco. 

“Sorry did I interrupt?” Hermione quickly put a smile on. 

“Not at all Blaise. Draco here kindly let me use his bathroom. Unfortunately I had the displeasure of hearing Pansy and Theo at it. Something about playing with his balls I believe.” Draco couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe it was just as well Blaise came upstairs. Draco was going to offer Hermione a night just the two of them. Nothing but pleasure but there’s no way she would have gone for that. 

Hermione left Blaise and Draco and went back downstairs. She couldn’t help but wonder what Draco was going to say to her. She didn’t mean to divulge so much to him but she wasn’t thinking. He probably thinks she’s some sort of freak. She looked at the clock and saw it was 3am. She still wasn’t quite into the swing of being in this time zone and she was exhausted. 

“I think it’s time to head home.” Ginny said as she sprung up from the sofa. 

“Some of us look dead on our feet.” Draco and Blaise walked into the room. Hermione couldn’t help noticing Blaise pouted when Ginny said about going home. 

“It’s only 3am! That’s nothing. You guys should stay a bit longer.” Blaise tried puppy dog eyes on Ginny and failed miserably. 

“Sorry Zabini but Hermione still isn’t used to being in this time zone and I can tell by looking at her she’s dead on her feet.” Eyes turned to her. She’d thank Ginny later for that. 

“It’s, it’s fine we can stay if you want.” Just as she finished she tried to hide a yawn. 

“We are going. Now! Where’s Luna? We should let her know.” At that point the downstairs bathroom door opened and out came a very smug Theo, Pansy and Luna. 

“No fucking way.” Blaise’s mouth dropped open. 

“What the fuck! Really guys?” Draco huffed. 

Theo walked into the living room like the cat who got the cream. 

“What can I say boys. The ladies love me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theo’s such a cocky bastard.


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night again and they were back at the club. 

“I am telling you now Nott no shagging in my house, in fact no kissing, groaning, anything sexual is banned.” Draco shot Theo a look. 

“Oh your just jealous mate. Like you would turn down two girls. It was so fucking hot.” Theo had been smug all week and Draco was fed up. 

“Boys. Don’t you all look handsome tonight.” Pansy purred as she kissed each one on the cheek. 

“No Daphne tonight?” Adrian looked behind Pansy disappointedly. 

“Mmmm - no darling she’s away seeing her sister. She’ll be out to play next week though.” Draco didn’t miss the way she smirked at Adrian. They all knew he had a thing for Daphne. 

“I have invited Ginny, Hermione and Luna though. I ran into Luna and we had lunch this week.” She leaned over to Theo. “She tastes delicious by the way.” She smirked at Theo as he gawked at her. 

“No you didn’t! Did you?” Pansy nodded. 

“Where was my invite Pans?” Theo pouted at the smirking witch. 

“Sorry was just us girls this time. Maybe next time you can join. If you are a good boy.” Theo nodded. 

“I’ll be good Pans. I’ll do whatever you want.” Draco chuckled. Pansy had Theo by the bollocks and she knew it. 

Hermione walked into the club with Ginny and Luna. 

“So you and Pansy - “

”Yes she’s quite skilled with her fingers and tongue. It’s not a surprise really. We spent an afternoon together just the two of us. She’s quite dominant.” Luna looked off dreamily   


Hermione wasn’t surprised that Pansy would be dominant. Especially considering most of her friends were male Slytherins. She always got what she wanted and didn’t take shit from anyone at Hogwarts. 

“Oh there they all are.” Luna waved and they walked up the stairs to the balcony. 

Pansy and Luna sat together chatting and Hermione couldn’t help seeing Theo looking at the two of them like they would be putting on a show any minute. Blaise, Ginny and Adrian were chatting but there was no sign of Draco. Maybe he wasn’t out this week. She felt a pane of disappointment. 

She got up and made her way to the bar. She needed a drink. She’d spent the week back at the Ministry and trying to find a place to stay. It hadn’t been an easy week. 

She looked up and saw Draco standing casually at the bar looking like an Adonis, at school he was quite scrawny but he had a handsome face. But now, now he was toned, his muscles defined. He was hot. So fucking hot. 

She could see his muscles beneath his crisp white shirt and his dark jeans showed off his ass. How she would like to nibble that ass. 

He turned and saw her and gestured for her to come over. 

“Hi Draco, it’s busy in here tonight.” Busy in here tonight. So fricking lame Hermione. She mentally slapped herself. 

“Mmmm indeed Granger. What are you drinking tonight?” Hermione had a quick scan of the drinks. 

“A vodka, lemonade and lime please.” She went to take money out. 

“Granger don’t even think about giving me money. It’s no good to me. Keep it.” She looked up into his grey eyes - suddenly she was pushed and she bumped into his hard chest. Her hands brushing against his chest. His arm snaked around her waist his giant hand resting on her hip. He shot whoever was behind her a glare. 

She fitted perfectly in his hand. He tightened his hand on her hip and glared at the drunk asshole behind her. 

“You ok Granger?” He looked down into those hazel eyes of hers. How he’d love to see those eyes water as he fucked her mouth. He internally groaned. His hand instinctively tightened around her hip. She felt so good beneath his hand. 

She looked up into his eyes and it’s like she could read what he was thinking. She gasped slightly and it took everything in Draco’s power not to ravage her mouth with his. 

“Hey handsome what will it be?” The bartender was eyeing up Draco like a piece of meat. He gave his order and turned back to Hermione. 

“If you grip my hip any harder it’s going to leave a mark.” She quirked her eyebrow at him. 

“Sorry, sorry.” His hand drew away from her hip. Oh how he’d love to mark her and see her beautiful olive skin branded with his marks. 

“Galleon for your thoughts Draco?” There was amusement dancing in those hazel eyes of hers, it was almost like she knew what he was thinking. 

“You couldn’t handle it Granger.” She smirked at him. 

“You’d be surprised what I can handle.” She again cocked her eyebrow at him. He could feel himself growing hard. This woman was going to be the death of him. 

“Here handsome, don’t worry about paying.” The bartender winked and sashed off. 

“Do you always get drinks for free? Must be nice getting what you want.” Hermione took a sip of her drink. Draco hovered over her ear. 

“I always get what I want Granger and right now I want you screaming my name. Come and sit with me. I’ve got a proposition for you.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione’s knickers were drenched. Did Draco Malfoy really say he wanted her screaming his name? 

She wasn’t going to lie, she’d fantasied about him over the years. It was hard not too, despite everything. The bullying, the slurs, Bellatrix. She always felt drawn to him. She saw that deep down he was just trying to survive, to keep his family alive and she admired that.   


  
Those grey eyes of his were mesmerising, how could one person convey so much emotion in their eyes but he did and right now they were intense.   
  
  


She walked over and sat on a stool across from him. The club was noisy tonight so she maybe hadn’t heard him right. All of a sudden everything went quiet. Had she gone deaf? What was going on?

“I cast a silencing spell around us Granger. I want you to hear every word I have to say to you.” He took a sip of his drink and she couldn’t help but stare at the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed. Oh how she would love to run her tongue and teeth over his throat. 

“If you continue to stare at me like that Granger I’ll take you in the alley.” His grey eyes were now a darker, dangerous shade of grey. 

“Promises, promises Draco.” She was challenging him. She wanted to see the dark side to Draco Malfoy. Oh she had heard the stories of how he was a god in the sack. He made girls see stars. Ironic really.

His nostrils flared. 

“Oh, Granger, I am going to fucking ruin you.” He liked the way she challenged him, she’d always challenged him. In school, in fighting in the war and even now sitting across from him looking oh so delicious. 

“And I am going to love every minute of it.” she gasped, such a sweet sound. He couldn’t wait to hear more of those sweet sounds leave her throat and he would be the one to make her say them. His cock twitched in approval. 

“ Admit that you want me Granger.” He winked at her as his hand slowly slide up her thigh, he could feel the goosebumps on her skin. So responsive to his touch.    
  


Of course she wanted him her body ached for him but she wasn’t going to give in. She couldn’t give in so easily. There was no fun in that. 

“I don’t.” She tried to sound confident but she knew her voice betrayed her. 

He smirked, that fucking smirk of his. 

“If you don’t want me then why is your body betraying you? Your cheeks are flushed, your breathing has quickened and your lips have parted like they want to be kissed.”

His mouth came down to above her ear. “Tell me Granger, are you fucking soaking for me?”

She couldn’t tell him she was because quite frankly she was dripping for him. She’d maybe have to start taking a second pair of knickers with her when Draco was around. 

“What’s this proposition Draco? You can’t say you have one and not tell me it, who knows if I’ll agree to it?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him. 

“I’d bet all the galleons I have that you will say yes to this.” He leaned closer to her ear. 

“That’s how fucking confident I am.” She shuddered and Draco smirked. 

“I want you for a month - don’t interrupt Granger.” She quickly closed her mouth. 

“30 days, you and I Granger. No strings, just hot, mind blowing sex whenever we want. I want to have you. I want to fuck you day or night or both. I can give you the darkness you crave Granger, you know I could handle it. What do you say?” 

What could she say. Draco Malfoy just offered his body to her for 30 days. No strings just sex. She had no doubt he would take her to the darkness she wanted. No not wanted, craved. But what would happen after the 30 days? They shake hands and go back to normal? Could there really be no strings? 

“What happens after the 30 days? We shake hands and part ways?” He chuckled. 

“Exactly Granger.” He thought about a week, maybe two but no he needed that 30 days. He needed that 30 days to fuck her out his system. Once the time was up they could go about their lives. 

“So what do you say Granger? Fancy a walk on the dark side for once? I promise you lots of screaming, both in pleasure and in pain.” Those intense grey eyes felt like they were peering into her soul. 

“Ok Draco, 30 days and not a moment more.” What did she have to loose. 

30 days, 720 hours, 43,200 minutes, 2,592,000 seconds. 

What could possibly go wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione made her way back to the group her mind was reeling. Had she really just agreed to 30 days of sex with Draco Malfoy? She felt Draco’s hand pressed against the small of her back. His hands felt huge, and she couldn’t wait to have them on her bare skin. Well it’s not like she’ll have long to wait she thought to herself. 

“Where the fuck have you two been?” Theo glanced between Hermione and Draco and she felt Draco drop his hand from her back. She missed his warmth instantly. Oh she was in trouble if she just missed him touching her. How was she going to be after 30 days of him touching her everywhere? 

“I was just having a drink and a chat with Granger.” Draco took the seat next to Theo, while Hermione sat across from Draco and she couldn’t help but stare at his incredibly long legs. She loved the fact he was taller than her, what was it Ginny and Luna said it was all the same in the bedroom. 

“Oh did you get the whole no shagging in his house talk too?” Amusement dancing in Theo’s eyes. Draco shot Theo a look. 

“Mmmm, no Theo I think that was just a special rule for you only.” She didn’t miss the way that Draco smirked into his drink. 

Oh he couldn’t wait to put that sassy mouth of hers to use. The image of Hermione on her knees sucking his cock as he fisted her hair in his hand had him shifting in his seat in discomfort. 

“You know what they say Granger rules are meant to be broken.” Theo wagged his eyebrows at her. Hermione chuckled. Draco huffed. 

“I catch you shagging anywhere in my house Nott and you’ll wish you were in Azkaban. Friend or not.” Theo smirk grew wider. Such a prick Draco thought to himself. He loved Theo like a brother but Salazar he could be such an annoying dickhead at times. 

“No need to be jealous mate. Just because you’ve not had a good fuck in Salazar knows how long doesn’t mean the rest of us have to go without, isn’t that right Granger?” Hermione chocked on her drink. She coughed and spluttered. Her throat felt like it was on fire. 

She stared wide eyed at Draco. If Theo was telling the truth Hermione was stunned. She would have thought Draco would have the girls, witches and muggles banging down his door to sleep with him. But then again would he be making propositions to her if he had sex on tap? Now that was the question. 

“Alright there Granger? I mean I bet even Grangers had sex more recent than you and she’s the fucking Golden Girl, meant to be all good and pure -“ Hermione heard a growl. 

“Nott shut the fuck up or I’ll make sure you never have sex again.” Draco growled a warning at the other man sitting beside him. Draco grey eyes were dark and dangerous. Theo had clearly crossed the line. 

“Alright Malfoy just playing.” Theo held up his hands in surrender, in jest almost but Hermione did not miss how Theo was warily looking at Draco. 

At that moment Pansy came and plopped herself on Theo’s lap. Breaking the tension brewing between the two men. 

“Boys, what are we talking about?” Pansy ran a finger down Theo’s cheek. Theo wrapping a hand around the woman’s waist. You could almost mistake them for a couple but Hermione had heard about their on again off again shagging. 

“Malfoy here threatened me Pans. Said he’d make sure I’d never have sex again.” Theo gave Pansy a pouty lip. 

Hermione grinned at the tall man in front of her. She quite liked Theo. He was cheeky and playful but she reckoned there was a loyal streak that ran deep. She could also see how much he adored the witch sitting on his lap. Maybe the cheeky playful Theo was to cover up how he really felt. Showing how you really feel could be considered a sign of weakness. A Slytherin trait maybe? Show no weakness therefore don’t show your true feelings?

“Oh Draco darling I rather you wouldn’t. I am quite found of what’s under me.” With that she wiggled her ass on Theo’s lap and Hermione swore she heard Theo moan. 

*

“Well since someone.” Theo shot Draco a disapproving look. 

“Has decided no shagging etc in his house because he is a buzzkill I’ve decided to head home. Ladies? Care to join me?” Theo held out both of his hands, one to Pansy and one to Luna. Pansy whispered something to Luna and they both looked at Theo with mischief in their eyes. 

“Sure you can handle us both -“ Draco rolled his eyes at the three of them. 

“Oh honestly just go, we do not need a preview of whatever this is.” Draco gestured to them as he pulled his coat on. Pansy walked over to the blonde. 

“Don’t be bitter Draco.” Pansy kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed Theo’s hand. 

“Toodles everyone.” With a crack Theo, Pansy and Luna vanished. 

“I think I’m going to head off too.” With that Adrian walked off into the night. 

“He is such a miserable bastard.” Blaise said to no one in particular. 

”I think we can cut Pucey some slack just now don’t you Zabini?” Blaise’s cheeks turned pink and he looked at Draco and nodded. Loyalty another Slytherin trait Hermione thought. 

Draco turned to Hermione and Ginny. 

“Well you ladies can come back to mine if you wish? Blaise I’ve got a bottle of whiskey from that distillery we went too last summer.” Blaise’s eyes lit up. 

“Done! Ginerva? You are partial to a whiskey are you not? This one is delicious.” Hermione did not miss how Blaise stared at her best friend with hunger in his eyes. 

Ginny walked over to Blaise and ran a finger down his chest and Blaise visibly swallowed. 

“Indeed I do Blaise, but don’t - call - me - fucking - Ginerva.” Ginny shoved him and the two started walking towards Draco’s place laughing and talking. 

She felt his body behind her. A shiver running up her spine. His breath brushing her ear. 

“What do you say Granger? I promise I won’t bite.” He gave her earlobe a quick nip and started walking backwards never taking his grey eyes off her. She stared at him. 

“I thought you said no biting Mr Malfoy?” Draco chuckled. 

“That was a nip Granger, you’ll know when I bite.” She shivered her knickers growing damp. 

“Are you coming Granger - You know you want too.” He flashed that trademark smirk at her. She didn’t miss the way he said it to her. 

“Only if you come with me Draco.” She flashed a smile at him as his eyes grew wide. 

Oh this was going to be fun. 


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat and watched as Ginny and Blaise flirted with each other back and forth. Maybe Blaise was the one to help Ginny forget about Harry but can you ever forget your first love? One thing was for sure she needed to get her own place and fast. She loved Ginny but she didn’t want to hear her shagging Blaise if they did happen to get together. It was bad enough catching her and Harry at it that one time years ago. 

A drink appeared in front of her and a tall blonde Adonis sat beside her. His eyes looking over to his friend. He smiled softly. It’s was such a genuine smile and it was beautiful, he was beautiful. 

“He’s always had a thing for her, Ginny that is. Said something about liking strong women that knew their own mind and would call him out on his shit. He never thought he stood a chance because of Potter but well looks like he might just be in with a shot.” 

  
Blaise liking Ginny who would have thought it. She’d store that information to discuss with Ginny later on tonight. 

“Well he will have met his match with her. Growing up with all those brothers has made Ginny fierce and loyal and yes she will call him out on his shit. She has no filter” Draco chuckled. 

“Draco, tell me you’ve got something to eat? We are starving here.” Blaise and Ginny both looking at Draco, at that moment Hermione’s stomach grumbled and her face flushed. 

“See even Granger stomach agrees.” Blaise and Ginny both laughing as Hermione’s cheeks went even redder. 

“Alright you lot. I’ll go check what there is.” Blaise and Ginny went back to talking. 

Draco’s hand appeared in front of Hermione. 

“Come on Granger. I’ve volunteered for you to help me, take your wine you won’t be back for a while.” Draco smirked at her. 

Hermione grabbed his hand, he dwarfed hers that’s for sure but it felt warm and strong. He led her into the kitchen and put his drink down on the table. 

“That large cupboard over there.” Draco pointed, “Is my treat cupboard. Feel free to help yourself to whatever you like.” Hermione walked over and opened the door. Draco wasn’t kidding. There was sweets, cakes and even crisps. 

Hermione pulled out a bag of crisps. She’d always been more a savoury than sweet kind of girl. She turned around and watched as Draco dug around in a freezer, for being a wizard his kitchen was very muggle. 

“Ah yes this will keep Blaise and Weasette happy I am sure.” In his hands were two pizzas. Hermione laughed. 

“What’s so funny Granger?” 

“Just didn’t think I would see Draco Malfoy with pizza, how very muggle of you. Also is that ham and pineapple? I always knew you were evil. Pineapple does not belong on pizza!” She wrinkled her nose. 

“I’ll have you know Granger I am quite partial to a few muggle snacks and treats.” He strolled over to her and his mouth came down and took the crisp out her fingers. She had to remind herself to breath as his lips touched her fingers. 

“Mmmm delicious.” His grey eyes stared into hers. Her heart was hammering in her chest, all she could do was stare at Draco’s lips wondering what he would taste like. 

“I bet you taste better though.” Draco’s lips came down onto hers. He tasted like salt, whiskey and oh so sinful. Very sinful. 

He couldn’t stop himself. He had to taste her. To claim those full pouty lips of hers. His hand slipped around her back pulling her hard against him and she gasped. That was what he needed. Their tongues were dancing together. Her small hands made their way around his neck. He loved how small she was compared to him. He’d couldn’t wait to kiss every inch of her body. 

His hands roamed up and down her body, she felt like she was on fire and he was just fanning the flames. Her brain was foggy. The only thing she knew was she didn’t want him to stop. His hands came to under her ass gripping it tightly. 

“Jump Granger.” She jumped and wrapped her legs around him, oh she fit so perfectly to him. Her breasts brushing against his chest. How he couldn’t wait to have her naked. 

He strolled over to the counter and placed her down making sure to never break contact between their lips. Fuck she fitted to him so perfectly. 

“The pizza's Draco?” She adjusted herself slightly and brushed his now growing bulge. She stilled and he sucked in a breath. 

“Fuck the pizzas Granger, I would rather have you.” His lips were peppering butterfly kisses down her throat. She sighed, who knew Draco Malfoy could be so good and he was just kissing her neck. 

“What about Blaise and Ginny?” He huffed into her neck. Suddenly pulling away and storming over to the oven and throwing the pizzas in. Closing the door with a bit too much force. Hermione smiled at his annoyance. 

“Guys pizzas will be twenty minutes.” Draco shouted through the house. 

Hermione heard shrieks of joy and okays coming from the living room. Draco turned and eyed her. He swept his blonde hair out his eyes, she bit her lip. It really should be illegal to look that good. Her eyes roamed down his body. He was a god amongst mortals. 

“We have twenty minutes to kill Granger.” He slipped between her legs, nudging them slightly to make more room. His lips were closing in on hers. 

“This proposition of yours, what are the rules?” Draco buried his head in her shoulder. 

“Really Granger you are killing me. Twenty minutes without our friends and all you want to do is discuss the rules?” She pulled his head up staring into his eyes. 

“If I don’t know the rules then how will I know which ones to break?” Draco forcefully pulled her against him as his cock brushed against her core both of them groaning from the contact. 

“Breaking the rules Granger, not very Golden Girl of you.” She ran her hand down his chest feeling his abdomen flex and tighten. 

“Maybe I am fed up of being the Golden Girl, following the rules and being what was it Theo said ‘good and pure’. Maybe just maybe I want to break all the rules, to shred them to pieces and set them on fire. Maybe for once I want to do what I want to do and not what’s ‘right’ or ‘expected of me’. I want to play by my own rules. Fuck everyone else’s rules.” Her hand slid and massaged Draco’s cock through his jeans. 

He was going to cum right there in his jeans and she’d barely touched him. Fuck she was willing to break all the rules and he would happily help her do it. For the next 30 days he will be her accomplice and Salazar he was going to enjoy the ride. 

The timer buzzed and they both groaned. Had it really been twenty minutes. He would let the pizzas burn. He wasn’t hungry for pizza, no he was hungry for the witch who was still massaging his cock. Her breath ghosted over his ear. 

“Thursday is the 1st of October, let’s start our little thing then. Ginny is away for some Quidditch work thing so I’ll be able to get away easier.” She nipped his earlobe and Draco’s brows furrowed. 

“Embarrassed to be seen with me Granger?” He started to pull away from her and Hermione locked her legs around him pulling him back against her. 

“Not at all Draco but I know Ginny, she’ll ask many, many questions and make this a bigger deal than it is. I don’t see why anyone else should be involved. Remember it’s supposed to be 30 days, no strings, no attachment.” His grey eyes captivated her.   


“Just one thing though, I do not like to share Draco so if you are seeing someone else I need to know.” She did not like to be surprised by girlfriends or lovers. She knew he didn’t owe her anything and it was ironic really but that insecurity was her cross to bare. She’d been burned before and she didn’t want to be burned again 

“I don’t share either Granger, you have my word the next 30 days it’s just you, only you. Now help me with these pizzas before Blaise comes through, he’s a right prick when he’s hungry.” They both smiled at each other. 

  
Hermione jumped off the counter her body sliding down his, he was rock hard, everywhere. His fingers tipped her chin up and he kissed her slowly and gently almost like he was trying to suck the breath right out of her, he then nipped her bottom lip making her gasp. Their lips parted and he took a step back, those intense grey eyes taking her all in, she was flushed and breathing slightly heavier than before she was beautiful. 

“I can’t wait for Thursday.” He walked over to the oven as she brushed her fingers over her slightly swollen lips. She couldn’t wait for Thursday either. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ginny had left on Tuesday night telling Hermione not to do anything too crazy while she was away. How both women laughed. Oh Ginny if only you knew Hermione thought to herself. 

Draco had messaged her earlier that day. They had arranged for Hermione to come to his place on Thursday night, it made sense for her to go to his. She didn’t have her own place yet and she wouldn’t disrespect Ginny like that. 

So here she was standing in front of the full length mirror in Ginny’s room trying to decide what to wear. What exactly does one wear when you are meeting up with your ex bully for hot casual sex? Hermione laughed, this was absurd. In their world this would be frond upon which was why it made the whole thing so much hotter. Her knickers had been damp for days. She’d started carrying an extra pair around. 

She looked at the outfit she had on, a nice simple black dress. Nothing overly fancy but it hugged her in all the right places. She had contemplated on going in just underwear with a coat on top but she thought that was maybe a bit much but she’d keep that idea for another time. 

Glancing at the clock she had an hour until she was meant to be at Draco’s, she put on some mascara and made her way to the kitchen. She took the bottle of wine and poured a generous measure, enough to settle the nerves but not enough to make her tipsy. 

*

This whole week had dragged but it was finally Thursday and Draco had seen every hour that day. He stood in front of his mirror, his blonde hair was still damp and he put on a crisp white shirt and black trousers. He considered wearing something a bit more casual but then he couldn’t imagine Granger coming to his in casual clothes. He could have just worn boxers, it’s not like their clothes would be on for long but even then he didn’t want to presume they’d be having sex. She could change her mind, she was perfectly entitled too. 

The sound of his doorbell distracted him from his thoughts. It had to be her. Granger. He almost skipped down the stairs, he needed to calm down and not seem so eager.He didn’t want to scare her off. 

Opening the door and there she stood, even bathed in the harsh street light she was beautiful. 

“Hello Draco.” She smiled shyly at him. His heart was hammering in his chest. 

He opened the door wider and gestured her to come in. 

“Evening Granger, so good of you to come.” He mentally slapped himself. So good of you to come. Really, Salazar fuck. 

“Here let me take your coat for you.” She unbuttoned her coat and slipped it off to reveal a figure hugging black dress. Draco’s eyes raked up and down her body. Her cheeks turned pink. 

“See something you like Draco?” She watched him visibly swallow. 

“Mmmm, Indeed Granger. You look -“ Delicious, marvellous, sexy, fuckable, like every mans dream. 

“Beautiful. Let’s go to the living room and have ourselves a drink.” He’d already had a fire whiskey earlier but he needed another just to keep the edge off. 

“Just a small wine please.” Draco walked over to his drinks trolley and poured them both a drink. He couldn’t help but notice that she seemed slightly off, he put it down to nerves. Maybe he should give her an out. They could share a drink, shake hands and part ways. No harm no foul. 

Draco walked over to her and sat beside her handing her a wine. She gave him a small smile and thanks. She took a sip and the cool liquid slid down her throat with ease. 

“Listen Granger, if - if you’ve changed your mind about this” he gestured between them. “It is ok. I do not want you to feel like you have to do this.I will not force you to do something that you do not want to do.” They both took a drink.Hermione placing her drink down on the table. 

“Draco, I want to do this. I have thought of nothing but this but if you do not want to do this then that’s ok too.I won’t force you to do anything either.” Draco put his drink on the table. 

“I want this too.” His hand brushed against hers, he ran his fingers up her arm causing goosebumps to appear on her soft flawless skin.She felt like she was on fire, his touch igniting the flames deep inside her. 

She took in a deep breath and his scent washed over her, it was woody citrus smell and it was hypnotic.How could someone smell so good. 

Her pupils dilated and her lips parted. With a rush of adrenaline he captured her lips in a searing kiss. 

Her hands had a mind of their own and grabbed his shirt pulling him closer to her own body, both moaning into each other’s mouths at the contact. She felt his thumb run up the hollow of her throat and felt a shiver crawling up her spine. He pressed slightly on her throat and she gasped. His tongue was soon conquering her mouth, an all consuming hunger took over them both. She tasted like white wine and him of fire whiskey. 

They parted just an inch or two apart, enough to get the much needed breaths that they were both needing. Her cheeks were flushed and his pupils were dilated, both just staring at each other almost afraid to move and shatter the moment. 

Draco stood up abruptly and held out his hand, a silent question passed between them. She knew if she took his hand they would be heading upstairs. She took his hand without a second thought. She wanted this, wanted him. 

He pulled her from the couch, cupping the back of her head in his hand. His lips descending on hers again. She smelt like a meadow and womanly. It was enticing. Delicious and he wanted more. 

Their lips parted and she stared at him through half closed eyes. 

“Remember Granger, you can say no at anytime.”

He walked them upstairs and into his room, he felt the heat between them. It was scorching. Pulling them into the bedroom he leaned over and closed the door trapping her between the door and him. 

He was so close to her. All she could smell was him, so intoxicating it made her head fuzzy. 

“You really are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” His grey eyes scorching hers as his hands slide down the door and stopped beside her hips. 

“Tell me Granger have you thought about me all week?” His lips came down to her ear. “Because all I’ve thought about is you.” His eyes lowered to my lips. 

His lips came down on hers. 

His mouth was on hers, and for a moment she had stopped breathing. Her hands came around his back, her fingers digging into his material covered back. Draco shuddered and there was a sound came from the back of his throat, a half moan, half growl. Almost animalistic. 

Little shivers of pleasure shot through Hermione as Draco deepened the kiss, parting her lips giving him the access to her mouth he craved.She pushed herself off the door, sealing the small space between them, her body pressing into his as he dug his fingers into her hair, he always wondered what it would feel like. It was soft, silky everything he had imagined it would be. The rush of sensations crawling through their bodies was scary, thrilling, maddening and they couldn’t get enough. 

Draco’s hands were splayed across her hips, he lifted her up as if she were a feather. Hermione’s legs wrapped around his waist, and he moved them towards his bed. Their lips remained sealed. They couldn’t get enough of each other, they were drowning in each other. 

Years of tension, anger and jealousy melted away and all that was left was lust. Pure unadulterated lust. 

Hermione lowered her hands and started to unbutton his shirt becoming irate with how many buttons there were. They broke apart long enough for Draco to pull it over his head and toss it aside. His hands slid around her head, pulling her back into a heated kiss. 

His hands were moving down, cupping her ass giving it a hard squeeze. His fingers soon made their way back up her back and soon she heard her zipper coming down on her dress. 

She traced her hand down his chest, his toned stomach was hard, it dipped and rippled in all the right places. She wriggled out her dress and it joined his shirt on the floor. They were now skin against skin. She ran my fingers down his chest, to the button on his trousers, his trousers and underwear fell to the floor as he stepped out of them.Hermione stared at him. He was big, bigger than the other men she had been with. 

He watched her with lust filled eyes taking all of him in. 

The back off her legs hit the bed and she pulled him down with her, a tangle of legs and hands moving, exploring, caressing. His hands coming up and unclasping her bra as it was thrown somewhere in the room. Her nipples pebbled at the coolness of the room, Draco lowered his head and took one in his mouth. Sucking. Licking. Biting. Her body bowed off the bed as he moved to the other one starting the same torture again. 

She felt delirious, an ache growing deep in her core. 

His grey eyes stared into her hazel ones as he peppered butterfly kissed across her breasts, making his way down her navel and stomach. He hovered above her underwear smelling her arousal, so feminine and slightly floral. Heavenly. 

“May I?” She bit her lip and nodded. He hooked his thumbs into her knickers and they soon joined the other discarded clothing on the floor. 

He stared down at her, she had a small sprinkling of hair. He could see how wet she was for him. She wriggled slightly under his stare. He made his way back up her body, her bringing him back down for a kiss. 

Their hips were molded together and they moved against one another, his cock nudging her core. “Draco” she whispered his name, and his hand slipped between my legs. She was so warm, so wet and all for him. 

“So beautiful,” he murmured against her swollen lips. 

They were kissing again, the deep kind of kisses that left little room for thought or for breathing. There was just feeling and wanting.Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer, telling him what she needed. What she wanted. 

They were breathless and dazed, unprepared for all of this, for how they were feeling. But their body ached for more than just kisses and touching. She knew it and he did too. It was easy for her to get lost in him and for him her. 

“Draco, I need you.” She stared at him through hooded eyes. He leaned over and retrieved a condom out the drawer, she watched as he opened it and rolled it down his impressive length. 

“I’ll try and take it slow.” He nudged her legs wider as he lined himself up with her. 

Oh he was big, she felt full, stretched, sore.He withdrew and entered again this time she took more of him. Soon he was to the hilt. He stopped and brushed the hair off her face as he stared at her. 

“Are you ok? I won’t move until you say so.” She would never get used to his size but she needed him to move. 

“You can move Draco.” He let out a shudder as he slowly started moving. She was so tight, he had to try so hard not to disgrace himself and cum there and then. 

His pace was torturous, she needed him to go faster. She wasn’t a delicate flower. 

“Draco, I - I need you to go faster, you won’t break me.” He sped up but he was still holding back. She wasn’t ready for all of him. Yet. 

Sweat trickled down his back. He needed her to cum, just once for now. 

“Granger I want you on top, please?” They changed positions and he watched her as she sunk down on him and he disappeared inside her. She rode him, her breasts swaying. He plucked a nipple with his fingers, he watched it pebble and saw her eyes darken. 

His fingers made there way down her stomach and brushed against her clit. A moan escaped her lips at the contact. He massaged her clit with his thumb as she sped up, he could feel her tighten around him and knew she was close. Her hands coming down onto his chest to lean against. 

She was so close. She felt it low and it was building and building with each swipe of his thumb against her clit. 

Another few swipes and he pinched her clit as she shattered around him, she saw stars. She had no time to process as he flipped them and hiked her leg around his hip as he drove into her with abandon. All rational thought had left him. Four more thrusts and he came moaning into the crook of her neck. 

He pulled back looking at her, both of them coated in a sheen of sweat, tousled hair and goofy grins on their faces. 

“I think I could go a pizza about now.” She looked into his eyes and they both laughed. 

*

He helped Hermione put her coat on. She wasn’t staying. Less complications that way apparently. 

“Are you going to the club tomorrow night?” Draco tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Well I have a place to look at tomorrow, a co worker at the Ministry is going away for six months and said I can rent her place. It’s only for six months but it’ll get me out of Ginny’s hair and then more time to look for somewhere more permanent. So if all goes well maybe I can be persuaded to come to the club for a drink.” She leaned up and kissed the side of his mouth. 

“Thanks for tonight Draco.” She turned and walked away. 

“Anytime Granger”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going for a lie down in a dark room


End file.
